Fate's little Helper
by in my ocean
Summary: In der Geschichte von Inuyasha und Kagome haben weit mehr Leute ihre Finger im Spiel als erwartet. Ähm ... Finger? ;)


_Nihao, mes amis!_

_Okaaaay, ich hab die FF jetzt noch mal generalüberholt! Hab sie mir letztens noch einmal durchgelesen, weil ich mit dem Gedanken spiele, unter Umständen noch 1, 2 Kapitel anzuhängen (KANN denn wirklich NIX ein One-shot bleiben? Hab die FF jetzt deshalb doch noch einzeln gestellt_ ;D_), und da sind mir ein paar so süße, kleine, ungemein störende Rechtschreibfehler ins Auge gesprungen. Und wie das halt so ist mit Rechtschreibfehlern, hat man sie einmal erwischt, lassen sie einen nicht mehr ins Ruhe ... Jojo, ich weiß, ich hab noch ne andere FF offen, die nur so darauf wartet, fortgesetzt zu werden. Wird sie auch, promise! Mein Kopf sammelt schon eifrig Ideen, und ich muss nur noch darauf warten, bis meine Finger wieder Lust auf ein kleines Tänzchen mit der Tastatur haben . _;p

_Disclaimer: Ich nix, Takahashi-san alles. Bäh!_

_Also, wenn das gesagt ist, dann könnt ihr jetzt weiterwuscheln zu der eigentlichen FF! Voilà, mesdames et messieurs!_

_-aAa-_

_-_

**Fate's little Helper**

„Er ist so ein Idiot! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! Ich kann nicht GLAUBEN, dass er das gesagt hat!"

Buyo räkelte sich wohlig in der Abendsonne, die durch das Fenster in Kagomes Zimmer auf das weiche kuschelige Bett fiel, das derzeit als sein Platz für ein kleines Nickerchen diente. Durch halb geöffnete Lider schaute er träge seiner Herrin zu, wie sie unaufhörlich in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab ging, verloren in einem wütenden Selbstgespräch. Der Kater brauchte nicht einmal nachzudenken um zu wissen, welches spezielle Individuum – mal wieder – der Grund für ihre Wut war. _'Hunde!'_, gähnte er verächtlich.

„Zu sagen, dass ich ... Mich zu beschuldigen, ich hätte ... So ein verdammter IDIOT!"

Der Kater zuckte kurz zusammen und hob den Kopf, als die zornig ausgespuckte Beleidigung durch den Raum bebte. Mit einer wütenden Herrin im Zimmer, die unablässig umherstreifte, schimpfte und stampfte, war es bei weitem nicht so gemütlich wie es hätte sein sollen auf einem Bett mit wunderbar warmer Nachmittagssonne, die sein Fell beschien. Vielleicht sollte er sich einen neuen Platz für sein Nickerchen suchen? Mit einem schweren Katzenseufzer legte er den Kopf zurück auf seine verschränkten Pfoten. Irgendjemand musste ihr ja beistehen, wenn ihr wundes Herz seine Tränen vergoss.

Mit einem weiten Gähnen fasste er träge den Tatbestand zusammen. Also waren sie wieder dem Wolf begegnet, hm? Und der Hanyou war eifersüchtig geworden und hatte anscheinend irgendetwas gesagt, das seine Herrin verletzt hatte ... _'Nichts Neues also'_, schloss Buyo. Er fragte sich manchmal, ob es sich die beiden absichtlich miteinander so schwer machten ...

„Argh! Als ob ich jemals mit Kouga ... Was denkt der Typ sich eigentlich? Weiß er nicht ... kann er denn nicht ..."

Das Mädchen fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare, aber Buyo hörte sehr wohl den schwachen Unterton von Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme, genauso wie er die Spuren ihrer vor kurzem erst getrockneten Tränen sah. Sie ließ sich schwer aufs Bett plumpsen und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben. Buyo gab ein unzufriedenes Maunzen von sich, als ihr Hinsitzen ungemütliche Schwankungen in der weichen Matratze hervorrief, war aber schnell wieder besänftigt, als er die warmen Finger seiner Herrin spürte, wie sie ihm liebevoll durchs Fell fuhren. Er schnurrte genüsslich und freute sich, als sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Warum muss er bloß so ein Idiot sein?" fragte sie den Kater leise, „Warum beschuldigt er mich, dass ich lieber mit Kouga zusammen wäre als mit ihm? Warum sagt er, dass es ihn nicht interessiert ob ich gehe oder bleibe? Als ob ich ihn jemals verlassen könnte ..." Sie lachte, ein leises, wehmütiges Lachen. Buyo schmiegte sich ein bisschen mehr in ihre Hand, um ihr ein wenig Trost zu spenden. Wenn sie ihn verstehen könnte, würde er ihr jetzt sagen, dass sie für den Hanyou weit wichtiger war, als sie wissen konnte, doch so mussten die Worte ungesagt bleiben.

„Ob er mich vermisst ...?" sprach sie zu sich selbst, was Buyo ein kleines Augenrollen entlockte. _'Natürlich tut er das, und du ihn auch. Sei nicht so selbstbemitleidend'_, miaute er, was sie freilich nicht verstehen konnte. Musste er denn alles selbst in die Pfoten nehmen? Sie sanft mit seiner Nase anstupsend um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, deutete er vielsagend zu dem großen gelben Rucksack, der achtlos hingeworfen in der Ecke lag. Seine Herrin schaute nachdenklich den Rucksack an und kraulte ihn noch ein bisschen mehr.

„Du meinst also, ich soll zurückgehen und mit ihm reden?" Ihr fragender Blick traf ihn unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und er leckte zur Antwort zärtlich ihre Fingerkuppe. Ein echtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie prüfend den Kopf schief legte. „Wenn du das sagst ... Aber auf deine Verantwortung!" Sie gab ihm noch ein letztes kräftiges Streicheln und stand dann auf. „Dann muss ich wohl wieder meine Sachen packen, eh? Aber davor ...", sie grinste und streckte sich genüsslich, sehr ähnlich wie er es vor ein paar Minuten auch getan hatte, „Davor gehe ich noch schön baden! Er kann ruhig noch ein wenig länger warten!" Mit einem vergnügten Lachen, bei dem der Kater immer wieder erstaunt war, wie rasch sich ihre Stimmungen ändern konnten, raffte sie schnell frische Kleidung zusammen und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. Buyo grinste sein zahnreiches Katzengrinsen und dachte zufrieden, dass es dem Hund ganz recht geschah, sich noch ein wenig länger Sorgen machen zu müssen.

Er wartete bis er hörte, wie die Badtür hinter seiner Herrin zufiel und das Wasser begonnen hatte die Wanne zu füllen, dann erhob er sich schnell und hüpfte mit einem weichen Sprung vom Bett. Es lag ein ganz bestimmter Geruch in der Luft. Er schlüpfte durch den Türspalt, den Kagome bei ihrem Abgang zurückgelassen hatte, und dann die Treppen hinunter. Auf leisen Pfoten trottete er den Gang zur Haustür entlang, um dann durch die Katzenklappe nach draußen zu verschwinden.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei, hinter dem künstlichen Horizont der Hochhäuser Tokyos zu verschwinden, aber die laue Spätsommerluft wallte noch süß und schwer über die Wege, hier oben in der Tempelanlage nur schwach gemischt mit dem Gestank von Abgasen. Buyos langer Schatten hüpfte über das Schreingelände genauso leise wie sein Besitzer. Vor dem Goshinboku verlangsamte er schließlich seine Schritte, wo das Laub raschelte als wollte es ihn begrüßen. Mit einem Satz hatte er die langen Krallen in die alte Rinde gegraben und kletterte mit artbedingter Behändigkeit und einer Schnelligkeit, die man seinem untersetzten Körper nicht zugetraut hätte, den Stamm hinauf. Er erklomm den Baum bis zu einem breiten Ast auf mittlerer Höhe und hielt dort inne. Denn natürlich saß da schon jemand.

„Sei gegrüßt, Freund Buyo", schwang eine tiefe Stimme durch die Luft zu ihm herüber. Der Kater sandte dem Sprecher einen Blick aus grünen Katzenaugen und ein höfliches Nicken, dann ließ er sich neben dem jeansbekleideten Bein des Mannes nieder. So saßen sie eine Weile nebeneinander, bis der andere wieder das Schweigen durchbrach. „Was gibt es Neues?"

Buyo wandte ihm den Kopf zu und grinste ihn an, in seinen Augen das Glitzern von Schadenfreude. Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Katzen allgemein eine gewisse Boshaftigkeit ausstrahlen, wenn sie grinsen. _'Im Moment ist sie ganz schön wütend auf dich'_, maunzte er, aus Erfahrung wissend, dass ihn der Gefährte verstehen konnte. Dieser lachte leise und stützte gemütlich die Ellenbogen auf die Knie.

„Mal wieder, hm? Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht verdient hätte ..." Buyo nickte zufrieden seine Zustimmung. Seiner Meinung nach hatte der andere es jedes Mal verdient, wenn seine Herrin Gebrauch von den Gebetsperlen machte, die jener gerade in Erinnerungen schwelgend befingerte. Er hatte nur ein paar Mal gesehen, wie sie das Wort sagte, aber es hatte ihm jedes Mal immenses Vergnügen bereitet, den Hanyou plötzlich auf gleicher Höhe mit sich selbst zu sehen. Besagter Hanyou schickte ihm nun ein trockenes Grinsen bei seiner zufriedenen Miene.

„Es war die eine Sache mit Kouga, diesem räudigen Wölflein, oder?" sinnierte er, seiner Wortwahl zufolge ohne im Laufe der Jahre sonderlich verbesserte Meinung von dem Wolfsrudelführer. „Ich kann mich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als sie zurückkam ... Sonderlich viel geredet haben wir allerdings nicht", er tippte grinsend seine langen Krallen gegen die Perlen um seinen Hals, „Ich hatte noch Tage danach Kreuzschmerzen."

_'Du hast es verdient'_, warf Buyo mit einem scharfen Blick ein, _'Weißt du, was du ihr jedes Mal antust, wenn ihr euch streitet?'_

Ein trauriger Ausdruck huschte kurz über das Gesicht des Halbdämons, bevor es wieder unbeweglich wurde. „Ich weiß ...", gestand er leise und fuhr sich reuig durch das lange Haar, das am Nacken zu einem dicken weißen Zopf gebunden war, „So wie ich bin ... war ... Sie verdient es nicht."

_'Dann hättest du von Anfang an die Finger von ihr lassen sollen'_, gab der Kater kalt zurück. Die Miene des Hanyous veränderte sich dieses Mal nicht außer zu einem hohlen, humorlosen Auflachen, aber Buyo entging nicht das Aufflackern von Schmerz in den gelben Augen.

„Das reicht", sagte der Hundedämon energisch, als ob er die in ihm aufsteigenden Gefühle abschütteln wollte, „Wir haben über dieses Thema schon oft diskutiert, ich bin es leid, Buyo. Ich weiß, dass du sie beschützen willst. Aber ...", er zog leicht die dunklen Brauen zusammen, „... ich doch auch."

_'Vor dir selbst?'_

Der Hanyou sah ihn mit undurchdringlicher Miene aus leicht verschmälerten Augen an. „Was ist mit dir los? Du bist heute unnachgiebiger als sonst."

Buyo fauchte und sprang halb auf vor Empörung, sein Fell sträubte sich. _'Was mit mir los ist? Du fragst mich wirklich was mit mir los ist? Ich werde es dir sagen! Sie kommt nach Hause nach drei ganzen Wochen, in denen du sie nicht hast dahin gehen lassen wo sie hingehört, in Tränen aufgelöst und einen gewissen dämlichen Hund verfluchend, weil er wieder einmal auf ihrem Herz herumgetrampelt hat! Das ist mit mir los!'_

Das Gesicht des Halbdämons blieb völlig ausdruckslos bei dem wütenden Redeschwall. Tatsächlich, es hätte auch einer Puppe gehören können, so erstarrt waren die Gesichtszüge.

_'Du hast sie weit fester an dich gebunden als du dir vorstellen kannst'_, schloss der Kater wieder ruhiger und weniger wütend, als er sich zurück auf den Ast sinken ließ. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es Schuld war, die sich auf den Zügen seines Gegenübers spiegelte. Der Hanyou schwieg und starrte blind in die Ferne.

„Warum bin ich hier?" fragte er leise nach einer Weile und senkte den Kopf, „Sollte ich nicht wissen, wie fest dieser Bund ist?"

Buyo antwortete nicht sofort, aber als er es tat, war es näher daran an der freundschaftlichen Tonlage, die sie sonst zu benutzen pflegten. _'Dann lass es zum Besseren sein.'_

Eine Bewegung auf dem Weg unter ihnen, gepaart mit einem wohlbekannten Geruch, unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Sie saßen mucksmäuschenstill nebeneinander, als sie durch ein Loch im Laubdach des Goshinboku beobachteten, wie Kagome gemütlich ihren Weg zum kleinen Schrein machte, in dem sich der knochenfressende Brunnen befand. Buyo sandte einen prüfenden Blick nach oben in das Gesicht des Hanyous, der sich ein Stück nach vorne gelehnt hatte um besser sehen zu können. War er es wert? Konnte er seine Herrin getrost in seine Hände geben?

Er nickte zufrieden, als er auf den kräftigen Zügen des Halbdämons Emotionen flackern sah. Erst glitt ein erstarrter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, dann fiel auch diese Maske und legten Buyos scharfen Augen glühende Gefühle dar. Liebe, Sehnsucht, Schmerz, Verlangen, Einsamkeit, Trauer – es waren zu viele um sie alle deuten zu können. Schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte der Hanyou sich wieder im Griff und die Gefühle verschwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Die starre Maske war wieder auf seinem Gesicht, doch der Kater konnte das beinahe unheimliche Glühen in seinen Augen sehen, als er das Mädchen mit Blicken verfolgte, wie sie die Tür zum kleinen Schrein aufzog und darin verschwand. Die alte Tür wurde wieder von innen zugeschoben, und auch die beiden Beobachter auf dem Baum entspannten sich wieder nach einer Weile.

Noch eine schweigende Weile später machte sich der Hanyou wieder bereit zum Aufbruch. Er sandte dem Kater ein freundliches Nicken zum Abschied, das dieser ebenso erwiderte. Hatten sie jemals Tschüss zu einander gesagt? Buyo konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Der Halbdämon weigerte sich es auszusprechen, und sei es ein auch noch so kleines Wort des Abschieds. Und Buyo wusste, dass er zurückkehren würde an einem anderen Tag, so wie er es immer tat.

Der Hanyou rutschte vom Ast und landete unten auf dem Boden, sicher auf beiden Beinen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und unten in der Stadt fing langsam an das Lichtermeer zu flackern. Buyo, der inzwischen auch vom Baum geklettert war, beobachtete den Dämon eine Weile, dessen Silhouette sich dunkel von dem noch hellen Hintergrund abhob, als er seinen Blick über Tokyo schweifen ließ. Bei der schieren Größe der Stadt kam man sich selbst winzig und einsam vor, sehr einsam.

_'Wie lange noch?'_, fragte Buyo in die Stille. Der Hanyou versteifte und drehte sich um, aber in der zunehmenden Dämmerung war sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu lesen.

„Bald", sagte er, wendete sich wieder um und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt. Der Kater schaute ihm hinterher, wie er auf die große Treppe zuhielt, seine Schultern straff und sein langes Haar leicht hin und her schwingend mit jedem Schritt. Bald also ... Auch Buyo drehte sich um und trottete ohne zurückzublicken zurück ins Haus, wo schon die köstlichen Essensdüfte zu riechen waren, die aus Higurashi-sans Küche wallten.

Draußen stand ein Hanyou allein an der ersten Stufe der großen Tempeltreppe, eine dunkle Figur vor der heller werdenden Stadt. Goldene Augen schauten zurück über die Anlage, glitten über den alten Götterbaum hin zu dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Minischrein, in dem Kagome vor nur ein paar Minuten verschwunden war. Er sog tief die Luft ein, auf der sehnsüchtigen Suche nach den verbleibenden Spuren ihres Duftes.

Bald ...

Bald würden sie in der anderen Zeit Naraku im letzten Kampf gegenüberstehen, bald würde das Shikon no Tama wieder vollständig und gereinigt sein, bald würde sie in verzweifelte Tränen aufgelöst aus dem kleinen Schrein stolpern, wenn der zeitüberbrückende Zauber verschwunden war und sich der Brunnen hinter ihr für immer verschlossen hatte ...

Bald ...

Und endlich ...

Endlich nach 500 Jahren der Entbehrung, der Sehnsucht, der Verzweiflung, nach 500 Jahren, in denen er gewartet hatte, leer und allein und voller Schmerz gewartet hatte, gewartet, gewartet ...

Nach ungezählten brennenden Tränen, die nicht fallen wollten, und einem Herz, das nicht schlagen wollte in seiner Einsamkeit ...

Nach den letzten wenigen Jahren, in denen er sie sehen konnte und dennoch nicht berühren durfte ...

Nach den vielen Malen, die er sie in Tränen aufgelöst und mit gebrochenem Herzen aus dem Brunnen hatte kommen sehen, weil sein früheres Selbst sich nicht klar werden konnte über seine Gefühle, und es ihm jetzt nicht erlaubt war sie zu trösten ...

Nach Ewigkeiten der Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit und Reue ...

Endlich ...

Endlich würde er sie wieder in die Arme nehmen können, sie fühlen, ihren lieblichen Duft einatmen und ihr Lächeln spüren können, von ihr gehalten werden ...

Goldene Feuer glühten in Inuyashas Augen, als er sich umwandte und langsam die Stufen zur Stadt hinunterstieg, sein dunkler Mantel sich aufblähend im kühleren Abendwind, bis er schließlich in den Straßen verschwand wie ein Schatten. Leise schwebende Worte wurden nach oben geweht zum Higurashi-Schrein, ein gewispertes Versprechen.

„Bald, meine geliebte Kagome, bald ..."

-

**GAME OVER**

**or**

**>CONTINUE**

_-aAa-_

_Hmmm... und? Gut, schlecht? Verwirrend? Naju, ich fand die Vorstellung schon immer süß, dass in der ganzen Geschichte auch die fette Katze ihre Pfoten mit im Spiel hat (daher auch der Titel – wollte es ursprünglich „Fate's furry Helper" nennen, hab mich dann aber umentschieden -g-). Was, wenn Buyo absichtlich damals im Schrein war, damit Kagome hineingezogen wird? Was, wenn er immer Bescheid gewusst hat? Und warum sollte dann nicht auch der um ein paar Jährchen gealterte Inu auftauchen?_ ;D

_Joooo, das war's! Lovies! _

_PS.: Reviews? Please?_


End file.
